Usuario discusión:Sagradaophanimon
Esta es mi discusion Aqui pondre temas para que me envien mensajes o yo enviar menjsajes Archivo:Dawn-Maya_Imagen_para_Layla.png Konnichiwa ñ_ñ Bienvenida a la wikia! Soy Leoccstic, que te valla bien a quí, sigue las reglas y toooooodo ese rollo de las bienvenidas. Veo que eres ( creo) que eres nueva en las wikias, así que te daré unos consejos, respecto a la wikia, a sprites, y todo eso: Respecto a sprites: *Sube todas tus imágenes, sean cual sean, en formato .PNG *No es necesario que subas imágenes de pokemon(sin modificar), porque ya tenemos todas. Respecto a Wikia: *Respeta las reglas y normas de la Portada. *Para anunciar qué vas a hacer, ponlo en tu usuario, o en un blog, pero no en tu discusión. *Responde los mensajes en la discusión del que te envió el mensaje, y no en tu discusion. Pues, lo demás... descúbre lo locos que estamos aquí las demás cosas por ti sola -_^ [[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Silver Moon! Crystal Power...']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Therapy... Kiss!']] 22:07 16 ene 2012 (UTC) 'RPG' Hola Elena, yo soy Martin, tu nuevo Narrador, ya puse el articulo sobre tu RPG, espero que respondas pronto, saludos :D Firma: Archivo:Eevee_icon.png Archivo:Leafeon_icon.png ^.^ Glaceon | Eevee | Leafeon ^.^ Archivo:Glaceon_icon.png Archivo:Eevee_icon.png 19:52 7 jul 2012 (UTC) vale Te la puedes quedar, pero cuando la nescesito la cojere, que aun soy su dueñia, pero te la puedes quedar ;) La ultima incorporacion en los pokedex holders 11:47 8 jul 2012 (UTC) Sprite Hola, Me Preguntaba si ¿Puedo Usar este Sprite Archivo:Aura_concursos_sprite.png? Gracias y Saludos ;D ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 22:30 14 jul 2012 (UTC) te entiendo De acuerdo, pero aqui hay buena gente, no como en el insti, pero si tu quieres esto, ok, y vale la compartiremos La ultima incorporacion en los pokedex holders 14:27 15 jul 2012 (UTC) tu respuesta y solo tuya Pude comprobar que a los nuevos los echan y que al parecer molesto aqui, y no pinto nada, espero que lo entiendas babye I am the best star of the word :D (discusión) 17:18 16 jul 2012 (UTC) Desde luego Claro que podemos ser amigos. Bienvenida a la wikia n.n Si tienes twitter, puedes seguirme a @AluxPk. Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D pincha aquí para un mensajico xD, visita mi primera Pokédex y la segunda!Snivy Icono 17:39 16 jul 2012 (UTC) claro :3 ponme un snivy y gracias por el regalo n.n SOLo ~ Pero... claro!, ah, por si acaso, no me gusta Arceus, mis pokes preferidos son Deoxys y Rayquaza, Arceus no me gusta, por eso me cambiare el nombre a DarkDeoxys84 :3, mi frase es "El Héroe Cósmico" y tambien te doy un regalín: Archivo:Blazeviper.png Es Blazeviper, una quimera, pero dile Blaziken Asesino o BlaziJason o BlaziKruegger o como quieras. --Arceus24274 (discusión) 21:43 20 jul 2012 (UTC) Amistad Hola Sagradoohanimon,te propongo amisrtad por que a mí también me encanta digimon.Quieres ser mi wiki-amiga? ♦Darraptiso♦ (discusión) 12:06 28 jul 2012 (UTC) Ten El sprite de sakura card captor que me pediste ( el traje es uno, no te digo cual porque no lo se ) Archivo:Sakura_card_captor_sprite.pngEl baston si que no sbaia hacerlo asi que es sin el baston La ultima incorporacion en los pokedex holders (discusión) 14:01 4 ago 2012 (UTC) Tu OC en PG Elena...que tipo de entrenador es tu OC en la serie mia? D8 es para saber .... dimelo,asi no te pongo en algo equivocado. El canoso Sexy Re:Blaze Claro, puedes intentar mejorar el art pero oye no te ofendas si me gusta mas el que tiene cuando lo termines. Son genialesArchivo:Entei mini.pngArchivo:Suicune mini.pngArchivo:Raikou mini.pngNo lo dudes 15:41 11 ago 2012 (UTC) Lo intentaste Muchas gracias por intentar hacer el art, y la verdad es que no está nada mal pero prefiero el que tiene. de todos modos te agracezco que lo intentaras, fuiste la primera persona que quiso ayudarme así que te voy a dar: Archivo:Pixvoat.pngSe llama Pixvoat, ten. Son genialesArchivo:Entei mini.pngArchivo:Suicune mini.pngArchivo:Raikou mini.pngNo lo dudes 16:24 11 ago 2012 (UTC) Mi saga Ya no puedes aparecer en la primera temporada de PR porque acabara dentro de poco y no puedo meterte pero podras entrar si te inscribes en la segunda temporada. Son genialesArchivo:Entei mini.pngArchivo:Suicune mini.pngArchivo:Raikou mini.pngNo lo dudes 15:48 22 ago 2012 (UTC) ---- Bien, aparecerás en la 2ª temporada Claro 8D Pero asegurate que sean un umbreon shiny .3. Archivo:961qg.gif Archivo:Shiny_umbreon_la_icon_by_watergirl117-d3a1fmj.gif No lo Dudes Es Adorable 83 Archivo:Shiny_umbreon_la_icon_by_watergirl117-d3a1fmj.gif Archivo:961qg.gif Hi .3. Hi,podria usar tu idea de que los nombres de las ciudades sean instrumentos musicales,canciones,etc? .3. Well Now Them Mardy Bum...I See Your Frown And It´s Like Looking Down The Barrel Of A Gun And It Goes Off ♪♫♪♫ 18:10 23 sep 2012 (UTC) Regalo: Toma un regalo: Archivo:Littwind.pngLittwind:El Pokémon Polluelofrío, tipo volador/hielo. ♦DarraptisoArchivo:Lucario_Caminando.png mi discuArchivo:Absol_mini.gif mi dex Archivo:Mightyena_mini.gif y mi saga♦ 17:45 24 sep 2012 (UTC) ¡Vuelve! D8 ¡Vuelve please! Quería comentarte algo importante... Archivo:Cara_de_Cofagrigus.png Mind Is Watching • ¡Código Amarillo! Palabras para la posteridad • Biologic Shock! ~ Archivo:Cara_de_Escavalier.png 07:55 12 oct 2012 (UTC) Sólo un momentito... Entra sólo un momentito, que no he podido leer tu respuesta del MP porque cuando alguien se va no se ven los MP... Archivo:Cara_de_Cofagrigus.png Mind Is Watching • ¡Código Amarillo! Palabras para la posteridad • Biologic Shock! ~ Archivo:Cara_de_Escavalier.png 16:29 16 oct 2012 (UTC) VS de Jessica Hola Pan, quise hace esto: Archivo:VS Jessica mejorado.png por varias cosas: *Me agradas :D *Estaba aburrida *Jessica está genial *Patata. Espero que te guste, sino, no lo uses xD Golden Minccino (discusión) 16:50 16 oct 2012 (UTC) Claro, ya te pongo, tu ponme un Minccino :D. Por cierto, de nada por lo del VS de Jessica. Golden Minccino (discusión) 16:08 17 oct 2012 (UTC) ¿Has picado? Te lo ha dicho Psy, SOLo o Espe. Es una mentira. No saben aceptarme y me tienen odio. Tienen que mentir. No soy capaz de hackear una Wiki. Ni ganas, ni tiempo. Pero da =, vive bajo la mentira. Me confié de ti y veo cómo me has apuñalado por la espalda. Archivo:Cara_de_Cofagrigus.png Mind Is Watching • ¡Código Amarillo! Palabras para la posteridad • Biologic Shock! ~ Archivo:Cara_de_Escavalier.png 16:04 18 oct 2012 (UTC) Pero qué demonios!? QUE ES MENTIRA, JODER ME ODIAN TODOS Y NO SABEN QUÉ HACER PARA INTENTAR ARRUINARME. ME ODIAN Y ES MENTIRA ES MENTIRA ES MENTIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Y SI NO TE LO QUIERES CREER, ALLÁ TU ._. Archivo:Cara_de_Cofagrigus.png Mind Is Watching • ¡Código Amarillo! Palabras para la posteridad • Biologic Shock! ~ Archivo:Cara_de_Escavalier.png 16:09 18 oct 2012 (UTC) El Código de Las Narices El maldito código era EL RECURSO, ES DECIR, IRME DE ESTA WIKI, QUE ES LO QUE PRETENDÉIS Qué, ahora me crees? ._.U Archivo:Cara_de_Cofagrigus.png Mind Is Watching • ¡Código Amarillo! Palabras para la posteridad • Biologic Shock! ~ Archivo:Cara_de_Escavalier.png 16:15 18 oct 2012 (UTC) Respuestas Estas son mis respuestas a tu dudas: *Claro que puedes ser mi amiga *Puedes quedarte un calaptomb de mascota,te lo regalo uno al nivel 40 Claro n.n Claro que puedes usar mis ideas de las canciones :D SOLo ~ Toma Toma unos regalos:Archivo:Normsatr.png,Archivo:Wooster.png,Archivo:Rokori.png, Archivo:Sireniltu_No_Patético.png y Archivo:Seaork.png. ♦DarraptisoArchivo:Lucario_Caminando.png mi discuArchivo:Absol_mini.gif mi dex Archivo:Mightyena_mini.gif y mi saga♦ 15:35 1 nov 2012 (UTC) Amistad Hola me gustaria que fueras mi wikiamigaDanger1 (discusión) 19:43 23 nov 2012 (UTC) Hai n3n Te gusta Victoria Justice? *o* Es supercool, me supermegaENCANTA *w* y Katy Perry lo mismo nun ¿quieres ser mi wikiamiga? A mí ponme un Luxray , Zoroark o Servine. Supongo que a ti te pongo a Luvdisc, ¿no? xD ☆~ Иø Ծηε ℛυℓεs... Ƈαυѕε Îм Λ Mα†яyøѕнкα! ~☆ 10:37 26 nov 2012 (UTC) Respecto a Mind Los únicos insultos que te dijo fueron acompañados de un (?) por lo que no creo que hayan sido verdad, de todas maneras, si sigue haciendo cosas así podría ser sancionado, aunque yo no puedo acusar sin pruebas, pues no estaba en el chat, es mejor que lo hablases con Espe, que moderadora y si estaba como testigo, porque no podemos bloquearle en la wiki; si tuviera un baneo sería solamente en el chat, entonces hablalo con Espe o algun admin/moderador que en este momento estuviese allí. Espero que se solucionen las cosas ;D -- '''SOLo ♡ 12:58 29 dic 2012 (UTC) ¿No entiendes lo que te dije la otra vez? Hablalo con mods/admins que esten en el chat, yo no entro en el chat, y lee la regla 3 de mi cuadro de la discusión. -- SOLo ♡ 15:44 7 ene 2013 (UTC) Me dan igual tus lloriqueos No me vengas con lo de llorar eh? Con que no quieres dar pena eh? Pues poner entre parentesis estoy llorando es que se te va la olla, asi que a mi me dejas ademas de que el baneo era 2 horas ya acabo El Maestro del Suspense (discusión) 20:25 14 ene 2013 (UTC) lo de los iconos thumb|left lo de los iconos te lo digo en el chat privado.Tambien te tengo que decir algo muy importante.thumb __Aytami__ 20:22 15 ene 2013 (UTC) AYTAMI__Aytami__ 20:22 15 ene 2013 (UTC)UN BESOOthumb|my dog(?) Hola Sagra comos estas?? Hace tiempo que no hablo contigo.Me pones algo en mi discusion. Te echo de menos. thumb|left|mi foto nueva de mi perfil a que son monisimos __Aytami__ 21:34 23 ene 2013 (UTC)Aytami__Aytami__ 21:34 23 ene 2013 (UTC) Un beso Personalidad de Orquidea Hola ¿Podrias decirme la personalidad de Orquidea? Victini356 (discusión) 19:47 8 feb 2013 (UTC) Tu pokemon bipolar Archivo:Minusle.png A este quimemon le gusta ver Victorious, los pokemon tipo Archivo:Tipo_agua.gif y Archivo:Tipo_normal.gif y la musica pop. No le gusta la violencia ni Rajoy. Dime si quieres mas, dile a tus amigos y amigas. Koloktos (discusión) 01:24 19 feb 2013 (UTC) Amistad,(Munch) Solo sere tu amigo si te gustan las galletas Un regalito aqui:Swored, Fue mi primer Fake o Quimera. Munchs, con cariño del: MonstruoComeGalletas (discusión) 16:13 21 feb 2013 (UTC) Felicidades leftThe flying snivy (discusión) 17:03 23 feb 2013 (UTC) IMPORTANTE Tengo hecho el chat conecta te a las 8 y medio porfi. --__Aytami__ 18:39 25 feb 2013 (UTC)Aytami o Tami--__Aytami__ 18:39 25 feb 2013 (UTC)--__Aytami__ 18:39 25 feb 2013 (UTC) Tengo que hablar contigo si no te importa Toma el link de la wiki.Que te parece si quedamos el lunes 11 a las 5:30 hora de España las 4:30 en el Archipiélago.Te espero Sagri ;) .http://es.la-wiki-pokeland.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:WikiActivity Un fuerte saludo tu amigo--__Aytami__ 23:12 7 mar 2013 (UTC)aytami santana vega (Eeveeman) No No fui yo, y no se donde mirar por cuanto tiempo de bloquearon. Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 19:07 12 mar 2013 (UTC) Eiiiii!!! Sagri, el concurso sigue y queda poco para que acabe la segunda prueba, entra y creala o perderas muchos puestos D: Dibujos increíbles Este mensaje solo es para felicitarte :P me encantan tus dibujos,eres increíble dibujando.Veo que también estás en Digimon Fanon Wiki,no lo sabía.Un saludo,LuffyASX ¿Existen los límites? (discusión) 19:06 18 abr 2013 (UTC) RE: Por favor Usarlos puedes, pues son de uso público :3 Pero si quieres que tus Pokes estén en el artículo debes seguir las normas dadas en cada página de cada tipo. Léelas cuando quieras/puedas. Eso sí, movimientos de mi tipo si que no puedes inventar, a no ser que me enseñes una lista en PDF de los movs que quieres usar y yo te diré si puedes emplearlos o no. ¿Información de más? Puede ser XD SnivyAlux, The Snivy :D Snivy FletchlingFletchling mensajero :3Fletchling ¡Visita mi primera Pokédex y la segunda Pokédex! 17:54 20 may 2013 (UTC) emmms The music Star мчƒƒ!и~ 01:19 4 jun 2013 (UTC) Noticia Conectate al chat mañana por la tarde, que he descubierto una noticia que te gustara a ti y a layla --Danger1 (discusión) 19:32 11 jun 2013 (UTC)